Good Morning!
by Silvertoungue-Prongs
Summary: Edward awakes to find Jacob naked before him. "We're both boys, it doesn't matter." HOT. SLASH. Jacob/Edward


Edward awoke suddenly to see Jacob lying between his thighs, face level with his hard cock. Jacob's hand was gripped around Edward's huge, hairy hard-on and he looked up at Edward with a goofy grin.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Edward in surprise. He looked around the tent groggly. His sleeping bag was around his knees and he could remember going to sleep naked last night. Jacob had convinced him that they were both boys, and wouldn't matter.

"Good morning!" Said Jacob happily, also naked, and his butt was clearly on display down by Edward's feet.

"Uh yeah," Edward replied, giving Jacob a curious look and leaning up on his elbows. Jacob was lying between Edward's muscled thighs. His perfect face looking angelic next to the pale Edward's hairy legs. Honestly, Edward wasn't all that hot below the belt, but his face and chest made up for it. And he was extremely sexy in his own way.

Jacob turned his gaze to Edward's cock. He watched, interested, as his own hand stroked Edward's member. He didn't look at Edward, (who had twisted his face in pleasure) he just watched his manhood twitch as it was stroked.

"Awwwww, Jacob!" Edward burst out.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked excitedly. But the only response was a few moans and grunts, so he moved his hand faster along the warm bare flesh of Edward's prize.

Jacob got bored with this after a while. He smiled at Edward before reaching his tongue out and licking all the way up Edward's thick manhood. Edward gasped in excitement, and Jacob took this as a good sign. He pulled himself up onto the other boy so that their cocks were touching. Jacob was sitting on Edward's legs.

Looking down, Edward got even harder (if possible) just at seeing Jacobs dark, cut cock. The head almost reaching Edward's, but it was clearly not as large. Though, Jacob obviously took care of his manhood, as it was neatly trimmed.

Jacob put his hands on the ground, on either side of Edward, bringing their faces close. He slammed his hips into Edward's, grinding their dicks together with so much pleasure that Edward yelled out loud. Jacob just continued to hump their cocks together moaning loudly. The feeling was becoming more intense, Both of them were yelling and groaning. It took a lot of self control for Jacob to stop. But he didn't want to end it yet.

He smiled at Edward with a 'how was that?' grin.

"Holy Fuck!" said Edward, out of breath. But he was so close. He grabbed his cock, and lightly began to stroke it, having to reach his hand under Jacob's legs and but to do so. Jacob noticed and turned around, so he was sitting on Edward's six pack, and he replaced Edward's hand with his own. He also grabbed his own length. He didn't move his hand on Edward's, though. Instead, he brought his mouth to it. He slowly engulfed half of Edward's sweet cock. The warm meat feeling good inside his mouth. He slowly came all the way up and took a breath, a small amount of saliva mixed with pre-cum dripped from his lips. His face no longer looking goofy or excited. He looked serious.

Edward let out a huge sigh of pleasure as Jacob came back up. The feeling of those lips around his sensitive length was unbelievable.

Jacob slowly dove down again. This time going further than before, making a small gagging noise as he did so. He almost engulfed Edward's entire length before coming up again, just to the head, then back down, faster as he went.

"Ohhhhh, Ahhhhhh" moaned Edward. He watched Jacob's ass as he could not see anything else, but his back. Jacob's ass was perfect and just as coloured as the rest of his body. He could see the open crack, moving slightly up and down on Edward's chiselled abs. He gave into temptation. Edward quickly dove one finger into Jacob's opening. Immediately, Jacob arched his back, and through his head back as he let out a yell. At first, Edward wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure, or a mix of the two. He pulled it out and Jacob leaned forward to catch his breath. But Edward quickly slipped it in again, moving it in and out this time. With his second hand, he reached around to his front and found Jacob's cock. Moving both hands at the same time.

Jacob made a futile attempt at continuing on Edward's cock, but he leaned down to suck it then just moaned loudly into Edward's balls. He gave into the pleasure, and lie back onto the boy beneath him. Jacob had never experienced anything inside of him like this before, and had never planned on it. But this was incredible. He couldn't help but roll his hips into Edward.

Finding the current position difficult, Edward removed his hands from Jacob's body. Leaving Jacob lying, eyes closed, breathing heavy on top of Edward. At first, Jacob had been in control, but this little switch only surprised him. He was still enjoying himself, more than he thought he would. Edward then positioned his hands on Jacob's hips. Jacob, feeling butterflies in his stomach, slid down the larger boy's body, so that his opening was resting on the length he had previously been cherishing in his mouth. Edward lifted Jacob's hips (with no help from Jacob). Letting his hard dick spring up. He placed Jacob's body just above it, before slowly bringing Jacob's hips down.

Edward had never done this, and knew nothing about it, so he was hoping that what he was doing was right. But he knew when he heard the loud sounds coming from Jacob's lips. Jacob was about a quarter way down the huge shaft. Seeing the head of his cock disappear into Jacob's body was making Edward more excited. He continued to guide Jacob down his cock.

He could clearly feel every inch of Edward enter his body. And as it got deeper the pain became more intense. But even if he had wanted Edward to stop, he wouldn't be able to say anything. Nothing was coming out except deep moans and somewhat high pitched grunts. Somehow, Edward felt even bigger inside of him.

Edward was now about two thirds the way sheathed. It was strange to look down and see only a small portion of his cock exposed. But it felt good. Suddenly, Jacob threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"FUCK!"

Edward wasn't sure if Jacob wanted him to stop or keep going. But he knew when Jacob began rolling his hips into him that he shouldn't stop.

"OH FUCK! Oh my GOD! YA!" was all that escaped Jacob's lips, followed by a long moan. Edward pulled part way out and Jacob sighed in pleasure, then he screamed as Edward went in FAST.

Edward flipped over so that Jacob was flat on the ground and Edward was above him, sliding hard in and out of his ass. More indications of pleasure came flooding out of Jacob's mouth. Edward pulled out and his face twisted as he climaxed. Jacob rolled over just in time to have his ass, legs and cock covered in warm cum. It was now Edward's turn to moan as he came. When Edward was done shooting his seed, a grin spread across Jacob's face. Edward returned a 'wow, that was good' grin.

Edward brought attention to the stiff member between Jacob's legs, and Jacob Just looked at it. His hands being used to cushion his head. Edward had an excellent view. He could clearly see all of Jacob, his lower body, sprayed with cum, and his manhood at its full high. Jacob, thinking Edward might not help him out, wrapped his hand around his cock. But Edward was thinking the same thing. Jacob's hand was covered by Edward's. And, using Edward's cum as lubricant, he guided their hands up and down the length. This quickly got boring so Edward replaced their hands with his lips. He wasted no time in sucking Jacob's cock off. Jacob bucked into Edward's lips and without warning; he came in Edward's mouth.

"Fuck!" he yelled. It felt soooo good to finally release his warm juice after all that time. Edward left Jacobs's cock, white cum, dripping from his lips. The two boys stared at each other, smiling.

"Wow," Jacob was the first to speak.

"How'd I do?" asked Edward laughing.

"Better than I expected! So, should we put some clothes on?" Jacob laughed

"Nah," replied Edward "We're both boys, it doesn't matter."


End file.
